


[影日]当年轻的王遇到传奇乐手

by Linda_HXY



Category: haikyu!!
Genre: M/M, 舞台剧 清水 影日 乌野高校
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda_HXY/pseuds/Linda_HXY
Summary: *影日/强强/乌野高校/舞台剧/现实设定/he/短篇*故事发生在第一季末尾，少量剧透慎入*深夜脑洞产物*正文清水，番外有车有车有车！
Kudos: 5





	[影日]当年轻的王遇到传奇乐手

漫长的自修时间终于结束了。

写完最后一个字，日向舒服地伸了个懒腰。放在桌子上，摊开放着的笔记上写满了老师的板书，角落里还被画了几只黑脸的影山小人。

与青叶城西高中一战后，虽然最后乌野高中以极小的差距落败，但是日向翔阳作为异常亮眼的新人之一受到了不少关注，走在学校里也会偶尔会被其他年级的学生认出来。

临近期中考试，课业变得越来越重，哪怕是一年级生也感受到了来自高中的压力。

他揉着酸涩发痒的眼睛，想借着课间时间趴在桌子上悄悄睡一觉，就听见门口忽然传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

“天啊，好漂亮的女孩子！”

“她是谁？怎么会出现在一年级部？”

小声嘀咕的声音逐渐变大，补觉的计划泡汤了。

日向叹了口气，睁着微微泛红的双眼望向门口，只见一身制服，浑身上下闪闪发光的洁子学姐就这么毫无预兆地出现了。

好，好闪耀。

某人被这份美貌冲击得晕头转向。

“日向同学，这是戏剧社的同学拜托我给你的东西。”

她走进来，在日向的书桌前站定，看着后者的脸由白转红的窘迫模样，心情变得很好。

“…是！！洁子学姐！我会好好收下的…啊…真的麻烦您了！”

在大脑混乱停止思考的状态下，日向脸色爆红，说了一堆乱七八糟的话，只觉得脑袋发晕，脚像踩在棉花里一样。

天啊，洁子学姐今天也很美丽呢。

事情已经传达给了对方，洁子礼貌地点点头，转身离开了。

日向捏着手里的信封，意识过了好一会才回笼。

真是漂亮又强大的存在啊…

满怀着对这份美貌的感激之情，他低头拆开了手里的信，读了起来。

工整的手写映入眼帘。

“日向同学，你好！这是乌野高中戏剧社，在此诚邀你以特邀演员的身份参加下个月舞台剧的特殊剧目—‘当年轻的王遇见异域的传奇乐手’。你将出演主角之一的：传奇乐手。我们全体成员非常期待这次合作！希望能在今天下午5点与你在戏剧社见面进行台本审读。以上。”

落款是四个工整的字—小林 庆太。

日向瞳孔巨震。

“啊啊啊啊居然是特邀演员！！！戏剧社诶！超赞的！”

他激动地从椅子上跳起来开始原地蹦哒，并没意识到自己制造的音量有多么震撼。

教室里的同学纷纷侧目。

“啊…对不起，真的对不起！”

日向意识到自己干了件蠢事，讪笑着坐回座位，不停道歉。

只是想不到，自己居然会被戏剧社这种大型社团邀请参加演出。

原谅他吧，这个听上去超酷的剧目真的很吸引人！！

他将信放在书桌上，靠在椅背上向后仰着头，眼睛里有光点涌动着。

今天排球训练结束后，去戏剧社看看吧。

—————————————

戏剧社对于日向这种运动系少年来说是片未知领域。

他小心翼翼地推门走进楼内，简单大气的装潢，干净洁白的墙壁，还有空气中淡淡的薄荷香，这一切都和他熟知的俱乐部活动室大相径庭。

“好干净的地方…”

日向环顾四周，一句感概不自觉地脱口而出。

在旁边指挥成员搬动背景板的小林庆太看见他，立刻放下手里的活笑着走了过来。

“下午好，你就是日向同学吧？没想到你提前来了，正好，我带你参观一下戏剧社吧。”

他自来熟地和日向攀谈起来，两个人都很擅长聊天，不知不觉一路从大厅走到了休息室外。

“成员们还没准备完毕，你先在休息室休息片刻。我们今天上午录制了社团招新视频，刚刚搬动的背景板就是为了那个而准备的。”小林庆太边说边推开休息室的门，日向点头应着，朝屋内一看———

“日…噗——”

“影山？！！！”

影山正坐在靠里面的椅子上喝水，两人对视一眼，他条件反射下一口水全喷到了桌子上。

日向瞬间炸毛，头发都竖起来了，站在门前又叫又跳，简直像只掉入陷阱的小鸟。

谁来告诉自己，这家伙为什么也在这里？

两个人不约而同地瞪着对方，谁也不甘示弱，周遭的气压一时间很是低沉。

啊…这…

最难办的还是小林庆太。

饶是他极擅长处理人际关系，面上的笑容也维持不住了。他看着这两人之间剑拔弩张（其实是情人见面突然害羞////你接着编) 的气氛，额头上渗出一片冷汗。

这两个人的关系为什么会是这样？？！！！

“那个，大家要做朋友啊，不要这么生气，冷静，冷静。”

小林庆太用袖口擦擦额头上的汗，讪讪地说。

在他的意识里，这两位作为乌野高校超亮眼的排球社新人，能在赛场上打出近乎完美的“快攻”配合，理应关系很好才对。

本想借着众人对一年级生的好奇心振奋沉闷的戏剧社，没想到反而弄巧成拙了吗…

他苦着脸拉着日向的手，强行穿过影山那使人脊背发凉的视线，坐在了桌子对面。

没办法，戏剧社就这一个大型休息室，更何况，接下来还有一些情况需要说明。

“哼。”

影山扭过头不看对面。

日向双手抱胸，两腮气得鼓鼓的。

本来以为自己是唯一一个在排球社受到这种待遇的队员，没想到影山也在，真的是…有点打击人。

“啊哈哈…没有事先告知你们两个是我的不对，实在抱歉。”看着形式有所缓和，小林庆太坐下后赶紧道歉。

“…我做的也不对，小林社长，对不起。”  
日向叹了口气，也道了歉。

既来之则安之，事情已经这样了，还给人家添了麻烦。

影山的视线从日向身上移到小林身上，心里有些歉意，低低地说了声抱歉。

“好的！既然大家恢复元气了，那让我来简单介绍一下本次演绎的剧本。”警报解除，心情变好的小林立刻进入状态，拿起白板笔在身前的板子上勾勾画画。

“这一次影山同学和日向同学担当主役，故事的主线围绕在你们二人的羁绊上展开。作为刚刚加冕的王，影山同学所要饰演的是一位把孤僻作为保护色，本身有惊人的治国之才的新王。在这场为邻国友好关系而举办的宴会上与来自邻国的传奇乐手邂逅，你们都想成为宴会上声望最高的人。”

“传奇乐手的性格活泼，热爱自由和艺术，对于孤僻无趣的新王内心不认可。两人暗自较劲后，发现了各自身上的闪光点，全剧以王和乐手结下了珍贵的友谊为终章。”

小林庆太一边画着人物表为他们理清思路，一边帮助他们揣摩各自的角色。

影山和日向听得很认真。

哪怕所比拼的不是最擅长的排球，少年们依旧想一争高下。

剧情和各自的人物都被解说得差不多了，就在此时，休息室的门被推开，一群戏剧社的成员走了进来。

“他们就是最近在学校里被谈论的排球社新人诶。”  
“这种排球狂热者会花心思在戏剧上吗？干嘛让他们当特邀演员。”  
“唉，不要这么说啦，人家可是很厉害呢…”  
“社长自然有社长的想法啦。”  
……

窸窸窣窣的议论声传进两人耳朵里，影山的面色微沉，却无法反驳。

他看向和众人打招呼的日向，漆黑的眸子里有斗志熊熊燃烧。

在戏剧方面的对决吗。

听上去也挺不错的。

感受到了那无法忽视的目光，日向与影山对视，两人都在彼此的眼中看到了一样的东西。

那就一起来迎接这份挑战吧。

——————————————————

演戏这种事，往往说起来容易做起来难。

影山和日向都是没什么艺术细胞的一年级生，两人的台本念得支离破碎，语感僵硬，完全无法演绎出角色应有的风格。

好不容易过完一次剧本，社员们开始互相搭戏，准备彩排时，他们更是完全无法进入状态，惹得大家怨声载道。

无奈之下，庆太只好让其他成员先排练，将两人叫到一边进行基础练习。

“首先，你们要尝试融入到角色中，感受他的心理活动，最好能体会到他的喜怒哀乐。”

他耐心地为两人解释着什么是演技，如何带动观众的情绪。

演戏三分靠天分，七分靠练习。他选人的眼光一向刁钻，只要他们将打排球的热情投入到舞台剧上，效果肯定不会差。

“哦哦哦哦！原来如此！”

日向点头，双眼放光，“原来是这样！演戏原来是这么细致的事！我以为演员们只需要‘boom’，‘咻咻’地表达情绪就好了。”他一边手舞足蹈一边试图解释着。

说着说着，他有些兴奋，直接跑出去拉了一个社员开始实践。

这里面居然隐藏了这么多技巧。

见日向一溜烟儿地跑得无影无踪，庆太侧身看向一言不发的某人。

“你觉得怎么样？有想法吗？”

此时此刻，影山已经完全陷入了脑中针对角色的自我推理。

他阴沉着脸，低声嘀咕着，非常，非常认真，看样子不可能会回答这些问题了。

庆太站在原地一脸惊叹。

这两个人，在某些方面的习惯还真是如出一辙地相似啊。

——————————————————

哪怕是特殊剧目，花费的时间也不短。社员们需要布置场景，制作服装和道具，还要安排人员的进场和出场顺序，每一项都耗费了不少时间。

在庆太的帮助下，两人将排球社结束后的时间拿出来练习，边背台词边在舞台上演对手戏，生活忙碌且充实。

时间一天一天流逝，日子过得飞快，几乎是眨眼间就到了开幕前夕。

影山和日向你追我赶，经过将近四周的魔鬼练习，此时已经脱胎换骨，能演绎出非常像样的剧目了。

————————————————

“小岩，你知道乌野的小不点和飞雄去演舞台剧了吗？”走在回家的路上，及川喝着刚买到的汽水，打了个嗝。

“他们会演戏？”

“谁知道呢，”应该是想到了什么有趣的画面，他忍不住轻笑几声，“我应该会去看的。小不点出糗的样子配上飞雄的黑脸，啊，有点怀念了。”

明明才把那两个人在联赛上狠狠击败，居然觉得不够，要去人家面前晃荡。

不愧是你。

岩泉听着某人熟悉又有点欠揍的笑声，双手插兜，面无表情。

“笨蛋及川。”

“小岩，我明明很聪明的，不可以这样骂我。”

某人感到委屈，一把揽着他的肩膀，一副心碎的样子。

后者嫌弃地弹开那条不属于自己的手臂，两个人并肩走进小路，逐渐消失在了夜色中。

—————————————————

“下面，请欣赏乌野高校为大家带来的特殊剧目—‘当年轻的王遇到传奇乐手’”

话音落下，小林庆太朝台下的观众们鞠躬，收起演讲稿走进后台，指挥场务和灯光人员准备开幕。

此时的影山和日向坐在化妆镜前，等待造型师做最后一次检查。

前者穿着精致的国王装束，戴着沉甸甸的金色王冠，披着长至拖地的红色披风，在化妆术的加持下，整个人看起来冷傲又贵气。 

日向坐在他对面，打量着镜中的自己，觉得非常不可思议。

波西米亚风长袍勾勒出纤细的腰身，透明的镂空设计让少年的肌肤若隐若现。

泛着光泽的金色的假发垂落在肩上，手腕和脚腕上都戴着金色镂空首饰，脖颈上戴着华丽的金色吊坠颈圈，硕大的欧珀石在微暗的灯光下闪着夺目的光泽。

他用手扯了扯金色假发，唔，不错，很牢固。

造型师满意地点头，让两人走到内场准备登台。

影山起身，当看见一身盛装的日向时，整个人犹如被施了定身术般愣在原地。

灯光微醺，所有人的动作都在一瞬间慢了下来。他像只精灵般步履轻盈，一步又一步，即将和自己擦肩而过。

不，他要这只精灵留在身边。

执念迭起，这么想着，影山突然伸手抓住日向，眼神迷离。

他，在渴望着眼前的人。

“影...影山？”

正往前走的日向差点摔了一跤，对方的力气大到他手腕发痛，人也吓了一跳。

熟悉的声音让后者的意识回笼，他猛地放开日向，心神大乱，耳尖泛着可疑的红晕。

自己这是在做什么...

—————————————————

“敬日潮国的新王殿下！敬日神！敬盖亚母神！”

宴会上，一位大臣站起来，朝影山举杯，高声大呼。

所有到场的宾客都站起来，高举酒杯，献上最真诚的祝福。一时间，宴席上觥筹交错声络绎不绝，酒香弥漫，好不热闹。

影山也朝大家举杯，将杯中的酒液一饮而尽，脑海里却全是日向的身影。

乐队开始演奏日潮国的传统音乐，舞女们在舞池中央展示着曼妙舞姿，将整场宴会的气氛推到了高潮。

此时，应该是日向的上场时间了。

排练了无数次的场景逐渐在脑中浮现，影山坐在王座上俯瞰着会场，注视着正对面的大门。

时间到了。

一阵悠扬的琴声响起，大门缓缓打开，日向一个人弹着手中的异域乐器，走了进来。

在场的宾客们都被突然现身的神秘乐者吸引了眼球，突然有人回过神来一声惊呼，“我的老天！这是月汐国的传奇乐手，莲大人！”

名如其人。

三个随从紧随其后，在他身边舞动起来，舞姿带着浓浓的异域风情。站在中心的日向宛如一朵盛开的莲，虽是少年之身，却美得光彩夺目。

心脏开始疯狂跳动，影山的喉结上下滚动。

可恶，这家伙，为什么穿得这么...诱人。

他悄悄侧过脸，掩饰着滚烫的脸颊，突然又轻轻地笑了。

不妙啊，自己可不能被这家伙打压了光芒。

“新王殿下，莲代表月汐国，向您献上最崇高的敬意。”

一曲毕了，日向将琴挂在背后，单膝跪地，朝影山行礼。

“请起。”

影山挥挥手，脸色是与平常无二的冷峻。

日向起身，朝影山做了个鬼脸。

后者身体一僵，脸一下子黑了。

...笨蛋日向！！！

这一幕映入观众眼中，全场爆发出一阵低低的愉悦笑声。

“今日，莲为在场的大人们带来了新曲子，请各位欣赏！”

日向很是得意地转过身，三个随从各自拿出乐器，开始弹奏。

一时间，歌声和音乐如水流般流出，悠扬的歌声弥漫在会场四处，观众和演员都沉浸其中。站在中央的日向演奏了第一段后，背着七弦琴翩翩起舞。经历了四周的魔鬼训练，他跳的舞步居然看着像模像样。

影山喝着第二杯葡萄酒，心中计算着自己入场的时间。

镜头转移到台下，位于第三排的及川边看边笑着鼓掌，岩泉坐在一旁喝可乐，一脸平静。

“喂喂小岩，快看，小不点在跳舞哦。没想到他打扮一下，还是很帅气的。”

“我比他帅。”

后者看着在台上像只花蝴蝶般身影翩跹的日向，又看了看旁边笑得欢畅的及川，用手肘轻轻捅了他一下。

“好好，你比他帅。”

及川无奈地举手投降。

小岩岩的好胜心，好恐怖。

———————————————————

时间飞逝，四人为大家带来了一场完美的演出，人群中掌声雷动，好评如潮。

就是现在了。

庆太坐在后台通过麦克传达指示，乐队们画风一转，开始演奏柔和的华尔兹。

影山反应过来，从王座上款款走下。大红色带着裘边的长袍蜿蜒而下，全场的宾客们都弯腰行礼。扮演权臣之女的演员走出人群，投影灯打在两人身上，此时，他们是全场的焦点。

不知怎的，牵起女孩柔软的手时，影山有些心不在焉，总有一个金色的身影在心里蹦来蹦去，搔得他心口发痒。

他闭上双眼，与对方跳起华尔兹，不去深究脑子里突然冒出的奇怪想法。

女孩们颜色各异的裙摆上下翻飞，衣袂飘飘。

到了交换舞伴的间奏，影山和日向松手，两个人隔着人群不经意间眼神对视。

日向对影山的心理活动浑然不觉，整个人沉浸在角色里，冲他露出一个挑衅的微笑。

后者的眼眸深邃如海。

目光交错。

就在这时，场中一名演员突然失误，两个女孩子相撞在一起，发出几声短促的惊呼。

“社长，站位出错了，怎么办？”

在后台关注着大屏幕的几个后勤人员一下子站起来，有一位打开麦小声且急促地问道。

庆太也吓了一跳，没想到台词和场景都没出问题，偏偏在最简单的站位上出了问题。

“大家别慌，立刻找一个舞伴跳下去，一定要把这一幕完整呈现！”

他飞快地说完，声音传进演员们的耳返，大家立刻不动声色地找到舞伴，舞台上微小的骚动被迅速遮掩下去。

看见众人都做得很好，庆太舒了一口气，只觉得刚刚的体验简直比过山车还过犹不及。

日向一边在心里默默回想下一幕的台词，一边在台上找舞伴，惊讶的发现离自己最近的只有影山。

“这...”

难道自己要和这家伙跳舞吗？！！

就在他心情复杂之时，影山已经伸出手，箍住了他的手腕。

乐队是救急好手，得到了社长的指示，立刻将华尔兹换成了凯尔特风格的萨坎伯舞曲。

没办法，至少这首曲子没有华尔兹那么...暧昧。

日向的小心脏一震，不知不觉地脸红了。

这种曲子是地位的象征，只有名门世家才被允许学习。许多贵族少爷和小姐纷纷后退，欣赏着少数人的舞姿。

在正常的剧目安排中，这场舞将作为尾声的一部分，却因为意外事件在此时被迫拿了出来。

为了救场，影山脱去长袍亲自担当舞伴，引导着日向一步一步舞动着。

后者衣袂翩翩，身上的披纱在灯光下仿佛流动的水波，沾染上几分暗中涌动的情潮，动人心魄。

音乐还在继续，影山用手臂虚扶着日向的腰，一个惊心动魄的悬空后仰，他稳稳当当地落入王的臂弯。

宛如一只震翅欲飞的鸟儿。

———————————————————

排球部的各位坐在第二排，全员惊掉下巴。

半晌。

“这...这真的是影山和日向吗，天啊，好耀眼。”

菅原揉揉眼睛，感觉自己快要出现幻觉了。

天赋惊人啊。

“耀眼？一般般吧。影山那小子的眼珠子都要黏在小不点身上了。”

田中撇撇嘴，一脸嫌弃。

“他们两个保持这种关系，也不是一天两天了。”月岛推推眼镜，用看穿一切的表情说道。

其他人迅速围了过来。

“什么叫‘这种关系’？”

“啊啊，越来越好奇了！”

西谷从角落里探头，大声嚷嚷。

由于音量过大，甚至压过了音乐，周围的人纷纷投来不满的眼光。

“你们几个，噤声！”

骚动的最后，传来了泽村队长忍无可忍的声音。

乌野高校排球队的各位，卒。

————————————————

这次特殊剧目演出取得了极大成功，不仅吸引了许多家长，也吸引了不少外校学生。

小林庆太非常开心，决定用一部分收益带着全体演员吃烤肉。

大家在收拾场地的时候还累的要命，一听说有免费聚餐，集体热情高涨。

“影山啊！你听到了吗？是烧烤，烧烤啊！”身上戏服还没换下来的日向乐得嗷嗷乱叫，围着影山蹦蹦跳跳。

他身上的首饰互相碰撞着，有几颗珠子掉在地上，发出脆弱的声音。

影山并没有像往常一样黑着脸把他拎起来，只是低垂着头不说话，耳尖红红的。

负责组内道具的老师敏锐地转身，正巧看见某人在残害自己的首饰，气得发出了一声惨绝人寰的尖叫。

“日，向，翔，阳！”

被吼的某人缩缩脖子，意识到大事不好，撒腿就要逃跑。

没想到话音未落，他已经被咬牙切齿的道具老师一把抓住，按在椅子上接受“挠痒痒”惩罚。

“哈...哈哈哈...哈哈啊...我错了...”

日向哪受过这种“折磨”，手脚胡乱扑腾，被收拾得服服帖帖，笑得上气不接下气。

戏剧社的其他人都凑过来看热闹，有几个和日向关系不错的同学也帮着道具老师“惩罚”他，一时间舞台上笑声不断。

此时的影山已经脱了戏服，换回了低调的短袖衫和长裤。他没有过去凑热闹，依旧用手扶着额头，两颊泛着不正常的红晕。

酒精涌上头顶，逐渐扩散在身体各处，使得他神情迷离，浑身发烫。

为了舞台效果，他喝下去的都是真酒。

“啊...有点不妙...”

————————————————

场地很快就被清理干净，一行二十多人浩浩荡荡地走出学校大门，开车前往离这里最近的烤肉店。

路上有些颠簸，日向疲劳地靠着窗户睡着了。卸去了厚重的妆容，少年饱满的脸颊在月色下显得越发青涩。

影山坐在一旁，对周遭的事物浑然不觉。他的目光顺着日向弧线优美的鼻梁骨一路蜿蜒而下，不知为何难以移开。

分不清是酒精的作用还是其他原因，影山备受煎熬，只好侧着身子不去看。

一阵又一阵烫意从心口蔓延至四肢，来势汹汹几乎无法抵御，缓缓灼烧着他脑中仅存的几丝清明。

影山的视线在对方的脸上打转，最后停在微微嘟起的唇上。

「只是稍微品尝一下，不会有事的吧？」

有些疯狂的念头刚一出现，立刻在心中生根发芽。

影山压抑着心里上下翻腾的汹涌情潮，带着滚烫温度的身体压下，在日向的脸上投下一片阴影。

他一手撑着玻璃，一只手将对方困在狭小的角落，闭上双眼，两人的气息逐渐交融。

少年的身上带着甜丝丝的柑橘香气，一瞬间摧毁了他脑中尚存的理智。

他，想要侵犯这份美好，想要让它沾染上自己的气息。

如此想着，影山低下头，触碰到那份陌生却令人兴奋到发狂的柔软，忍不住扣住日向的后脑勺，长驱直入。

在朦胧又沉重的睡意中，日向无意识地嘤咛着。

他对这一切一无所知，哪怕对方此刻已经化身为兽。

好甜。

早已被本能支配的影山狠狠蹂躏着少年柔软的唇，暧昧的水声被交谈声覆盖，自此食髓知味，便一发不可收拾。

在这狭小的巴士一角，逐渐散发出香甜的，诱人的柑橘香气。

夜色渐沉。

『番外正在施工中』


End file.
